A Thousand Miles
by FeelingThePullCallYourName
Summary: One-shot. She was making her way downtown to see the guy she loved. She was sorry for all the things she said snd she was wondering if he could forgive her. He knew she'd walk a thousand miles to just see him that night. In Gwen's POV.


**So here is another one-shot. I could have put it in my one-shot series 'Let's Make This Our Story ' but that song is too special to be ignored.**

**I actually picked Vanessa Carlton's most popular song because it really fits Gwen and Trent. I like that song, really but I find that really annoying that most of the people only like that song of her. Actually, most of the people don't know the song; they know the video with the girl playing piano. Well, that song is more than a song that has for music video a girl that plays piano. Vanessa has many other songs as much beautiful as 1000 miles, even better. Some scary, but still good.**

**Anyways, I did it for you so... read!**

**I don't own TDI or Vanessa's song.**

******Don't forget to REVIEW! **

**

* * *

A Thousand Miles**

It was a Friday afternoon (well, late afternoon because it was almost 5) when I was making hastily my way downtown. I was walking fast, looking at the strangers' faces pass and I was feeling near to home. Happy couples were kissing and some were parents walking their baby. Despite of this, I was staring blankly in front of me, not even noticing spectacular shows of the most crowed place of the city. I didn't care; I was just making my way. Making my way through the big crowd and thinking of one thing.

I have missed him since I was alone there.

Because I needed him.

And I was just wondering while walking...

If I could have fallen into the sky, did he think time would have passed me by? I mean, that's all I wanted. He was that one I was looking for. And he knew I would have walked a thousand miles if I could have just seen him that night...

While trotting around the streets, I was still wondering. And I knew it was always times like these when I was thinking of him and another question was asked inside my head; was he thinking of me? And you know everything is so wrong when I don't belong. Think about my past activities; cutting myself, smoking, vandalizing... Well, the last one wasn't that bad; it forged my creativity as an artist and it made me understood I was actually good. Anyway, Trent and I had broken up since a week ago and I was feeling guilty about that. It was because of something stupid; he was worried that I would probably be cheating on him with Duncan. He thought we were having sex behind his back. He thought I would dump him within a year and join Duncan. That was totally wrong because Duncan already had a girlfriend and I didn't have anything for him. Despite that, I told Trent something really regretable;

"You're just freaking jealous. Go to hell bastard!"

I took my stuff and slammed the door behind me, leaving an angry boyfriend. I went to my mother's place for a long time. I shouldn't have. I knew jealousy is something normal into a couple and I should have explained it to him. Since that, I was doing nightmares and sometime insomnia. Then, that last night, I realized that I loved him. I really loved him and I never told. I decided the next morning that I would talk to him. That was the reason of my presence downtown. But I was still worried that I would just remain as a souvenir in his precious memory...

'Cause I needed him...

And I missed him...

And now, I was wondering again...

If I could have fallen into that blue sky I was looking at, did he think time would pass me by? 'Cause he knew, at the bottom of his heart, I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see him... that night!

And I... I didn't want to let him know that I was scared...

And I... I felt like drowning in his memory...

But I... I didn't want to let this, between us, go...

I... I never did...

I was still making my way downtown, the sun was almost set, I was walking fast and faces pass but I was homebound. Home bound to his house. Staring blankly ahead, twirling my hair, having my feet hurt, I didn't care. I was just making my way through that crowd seeming quiet.

And I still needed him...

And I still missed him...

And I was wondering...

If I could have fallen into the sky, did he think time would pass us by? Because he always had known I would walk a thousand miles if I could just see him...

I stopped walking when I bumped into someone. I barely stumbled but it was enough for my feet to hurt harder.

"Oh sorry!" I mumbled between two pains.

I turned around to see a tall man carrying a guitar on his back. He had black hair and was wearing a black and green striped hoodie. I immediately recognized him.

"Gwen?!"He said, turning back to see me.

His olive eyes were staring prettily at me. I always liked his eyes; I always liked the way he looked at me. No one ever looked at me that way.

"Yeah, I―I was taking a walk over here..."I said, like if I was answering to a question that he didn't even ask.

"Downtown? You don't even live here. Why did you come that far for a walk?"

I was interiorly blushing but I tried my best not to show it. I chewed my lip while trying to find a good lie to tell.

"I was... Uh screw that!"I blurted out.

He looked confused when I said that. I was tired to lie about myself and that "us" situation. I took my courage and began to gaze at him, practically going through his soul.

"I came here to see you. I mean, I'm really sorry for what I had said. I didn't really mean it."

"You mean that 'you're-so-jealous-and-paranoid-that-you-can't-even-trust-your-own-girlfriend-you-bastard' thing?"He said, taking advantage of the situation to ridicule my way of dealing with things.

"Yeah, pretty that thing."I continued. "Look, I'm really sorry and all I was wondering today was that if you could forgive me and give another chance..."

Then, some verses of a song came to my mind. With some of my poet ability, I poured out my heart. It was like the time had stopped while I was talking and staring to him.

"And if I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? Because you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you..."

I took his hands and moved closer. I hadn't any control on myself anymore.

When I was ready to speak out the rest, he cut me off by placing one of his fingers on my mouth.

"I just wanted to hold you tonight, too."He whispered enough for me to hear despite the noise of the crowd.

"Yeah, tonight."I finished.

He leaned in and did what I prayed he would do all day long. The warmth of his kiss made me know I was already home. With him, I always had been home. And I'll always be. The most important, he knows it.

I will always be ready to walk a thousand miles if I could be with him...

The night was already set and the downtown people were still moving on. We left time pass as we took each other's hand and walked home.


End file.
